Companions
by Ne-360
Summary: "Guys! Guys! Wow! You wouldn't believe it!" Snowball squealed as he waddled over quickly to the group, "It's not exactly good news, but some ice shelf just dropped off!"  Warning: Antarctica OC, T to be safe ;


**(A/N: This is to make up for pretty much all the time I have missed being online, it's only a oneshot and is pretty faily:**

_Character: Antarctica (OC) and his eight companions._

_Rating: T for a very irritated Antarctica, an annoyed penguin and a referrence to France's rose..._

_Author: Ne-360_

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Hetalia, but if I did, god I would be the happiest girl in the world. I do however own my OC and his penguins._

_His penguins are so awesome, they talk._

**(END A/N)**

* * *

><p><em>Antarctica suddenly felt a sharp pain, he winced as he grabbed hold of his arm. "No..." He said quietly to himself, "No, not again..." It had happened before, it wasn't the first time that an ice shelf and broke off Antarctica. Something was running down his arm and soaking through his coat, blood. He couldn't let the penguins see him like this, not when he was hurt. Last time, they freaked and went ballistic, they wouldn't this time, so he hoped. Antarctica began to feel more pain in his legs and his chest, ouch, this was bad. He began to walk back to the small little house, carefuly of where he was going.<em>

~0~

"What! Tarcy? What the hell happened?" Fish squeaked at the sight of the shaking continent. "Are you hurt?" Antarctica cursed under his breath for being caught while he was trying to avoid them.

"No...Fish...I'm fine..." Antarctica winced, he looked over at the penguin that was eyeing him suspiciously.

"You don't look it, is that blood?" Fish asked, looking at the teenagers arm, the blood had soaked through the thick dark blue coat. "Tarcy is hurt!"

It only took a few seconds for the other penguins to scurry from their makeshift snowfort built cleverly from ice and things that had been stolen from research stations. Antarctica wished that Fish hadn't said that, he could have sorted it out himself.

"What happened?" Glacier asked.

"Did England hurt you?" Iceberg questioned.

"Why would England hurt me?" Antarctica asked, looking at the small penguin.

"He is creepy, big eyebrows and all...oh and he believes in unicorns, he scares me..." Iceberg shuddered.

"I will kick you're little feathered arse over to England in a moment if you don't shut up," Antarctica growled. Iceberg cowered and hid behind the taller penguin; Iceberg.

"Someone's stressy today," Short laughed, "I think he fell over and cut his arm." Short honestly wasn't that bothered, he could deal with a simple cut on his own right? He hadn't really got hurt that bad had he?

"Yes! I swear I fell over on peice of junk that a scientist left behind!" Antarctica said quickly, he really didn't want his penguins to worry. But this seemed odd, they weren't normally this nice, they had to be plotting something against him.

"No Antarctica, you're bleeding," Whale said seriously, "What really happened?"

Antarctica hesitated, he looked at them, clutching his arm. _I can't tell them. _He thought. _They won't care that much will they?_

"Guys! Guys! Wow! You wouldn't believe it!" Snowball squealed as he waddled over quickly to the group, "It's not exactly good news, but some ice shelf just dropped off!"

Antarctica frowned, all of his penguins turned to look at him.

"W-w-what?" Eyebrows asked, shocked at the news. "Tarcy?"

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Whale asked, hurt.

"I didn't want you guys to worry, I also didn't want you guys to take advantage and lock me out again," Antarctica sighed. "I need to go wash some of this blood off...it must be bad if it's coming through my coat like it is..."

"You can tell us these things..." Fish told him. "You know, we are like you're companions, we will always be here for you when things get bad, like, Italy has his white flag, England has his magical creatures, Germany has his collection of worrying videos, Spain has his tomatoes, Russia has his scarf, America has an alien and a whale, Prussia has Gilbird and France has that weird rose that covers something I would rather not mention," Fish said, looking up at Antarctica. "We are always watching out for you, whether we are kicking you're arse or not, we are like family."

Antarctica was speechless at the penguins words, even though they had been so horrible, they were always watching out for him. They weren't heartless, they were just trying to act as if they didn't care. He smiled a little and grabbed them all for a hug.

"I didn't know you guys cared so much..." Antarctica whispered, he was so glad that they really cared about him.

"Of course we do, when an ice shelf breaks off, we worry and hope you are okay, I think we should make sure you aren't bleeding." Eyebrows answered. Antarctica stopped hugging the penguins and stood up.

~0~

"Don't you find it weird that only a few weeks ago, there was a massive chunk of ice right here?" Antarctica asked, smiling.

"You're used to it now, so long as it doesn't get too serious and you don't get too hurt, everything will be fine," Fish answered.

"It's nice to sit here though...all of us..." Whale chirped.

"We never do often..." Short shrugged.

"Maybe we should," Antarctica nodded. "You guys are the best friends anyone can ever ask for."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh how cheesy xD.)**


End file.
